


Icha Icha Violence

by racven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Iruka, Fanart, Kakashi is falling hard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racven/pseuds/racven
Summary: A 'bit aggressive' probably his type lol





	Icha Icha Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombified419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How (Not) To Flirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269863) by [zombified419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419). 

> I just read this amazing fic and i can't resist to draw this lovestruck Kakashi (even after Iruka hit him lol)
> 
> So, Icha Icha Violence then XD


End file.
